2019 Atlantic hurricane season (Doug-Live)
The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season was a very active and highly destructive season, the season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30, these dates determine tropical and subtropical formation in the Atlantic, though storms can form at any time during the calender year, this was evidence by Ashley which formed in April and Bob forming in May, the season had a slow but destructive start with David being notable for striking Texas in June, the earliest a tropical cyclone as ever struck Texas, July saw little no activity, with the depression to what would become Elsa forming on the very last day of July, August saw a large uptick in activity with most notably Hurricane Hank which caused record rain across across Louisiana and Florida, before it rapidly intensified and struck near North Carolina as a category three hurricane, high levels of activity continued into September with the season most notable storm Maria forming, shortly after formation Maria started to rapidly intensify before striking Jamaica as a category five, October saw a major decrease in activity, Maria which formed in September presisted into the month, Oksana would strike southern Texas as a major hurricane, the months most notable storm Rosa formed in late October and went on to become a category four before making landfall on Halloween, disrupting the holiday for many across the Mid-Atlantic. Seasonal Predictions The Douglas Hurricane Center released there first forecast saying the season will be average citing neautrul conditions as the reason. The same day the SDTWFC released there first forecast calling for a above average season citing the weakening El Nino ans possible change into a La Nina by the summer. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:20 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2019 till:30/11/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/04/2019 till:24/04/2019 color:TS text:Ashley (SS) from:20/05/2019 till:27/05/2019 color:TS text:Bob (TS) from:12/06/2019 till:21/06/2019 color:C1 text:Crystal (C1) from:13/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 color:C5 text:David (C5) from:31/07/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:TS text:Elsa (TS) from:03/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:C2 text:Fredric (C2) from:03/08/2019 till:28/08/2019 color:C4 text:Gilma (C4) from:05/08/2019 till:23/08/2019 color:C3 text:Hank (C3) barset:break from:01/09/2019 till:10/09/2019 color:TS text:Inessa (TS) from:05/09/2019 till:16/09/2019 color:TS text:Jason (TS) from:06/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:TS text:Karol (TS) from:11/09/2019 till:28/09/2019 color:C4 text:Levi (C4) from:12/09/2019 till:08/10/2019 color:C5 text:Maria (C5) from:21/09/2019 till:23/09/2019 color:TS text:Nathan (TS) from:02/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:C2 text:Oksana (C2) barset:break from:19/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:TS text:Philippe (TS) from:20/10/2019 till:04/11/2019 color:C4 text:Rosa (C4) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2019 till:01/05/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Storms 'Subtropical Storm Ashley' Main Article:Subtropical Storm Ashley (2019) 'Tropical Storm Bob' Main Article:Tropical Storm Bob (2019) Hurricane Crystal Hurricane David Main Article:Hurricane David Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Fredric Hurricane Gilma Main Article:Hurricane Gilma (2019) Hurricane Hank Main Article:Hurricane Hank Tropical Storm Inessa Tropical Storm Jason Tropical Storm Karol Main Article:Tropical Storm Karol (2019) Hurricane Levi Hurricane Maria Main Article:Hurricane Maria Tropical Storm Nathan Main Article:Tropical Storm Nathan (2019) Hurricane Oksana Main Article:Hurricane Oksana (2019) Tropical Storm Philippe Hurricane Rosa Main Article:Hurricane Rosa Storm Names This is the list of names used to name tropical and subtropical cyclones when they form any unused named are marked in . The names not retried from the list will be used in 2025, any retired names if any will be announced in April 2020. This same list was with the exception of Jason and Oksana which replace the names Joseph and Olive, the names Jason and Oksana were used for the first time in 2019. List for 2019 *Ashley *Bob *Crystal *David *Elsa *Fredric *Gilma *Hank *Inessa *Jason *Karol *Levi *Maria *Nathan *Oksana *Philippe *Rosa * * * * Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:GloriouslyBlonde